


I Loved

by angstandcoffee (minatoarisatoast)



Series: Where the Lycoris Blooms [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/angstandcoffee
Summary: You stole my heart.





	I Loved

I loved it when you put flowers in my hair. The soft summer breeze, the scent of spider lilies dancing in the dust.

 

I loved it when you called me your princess. 

 

I loved it when you called me your Queen.

 

I loved it when

 

I loved you.

 

I

 

…

 

I picked a corpse flower and wove it into your hair.

 

It was beautiful.

 

You were beautiful.

 

You adjusted your glasses and you laughed. “Doesn’t this make me look silly?”

 

I took your hand. “No. I think...I think you look cute.”

 

Then, silence.

 

“Akira…”

 

“Hmm…?”

 

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

 

...

 

But you chose someone else. You chose  _ him _ . The artist; the one who painted his love onto a canvas. The one who, in the end, both built your palace and stole your heart.

 

You chose someone else, and perhaps I can, in time, forgive you.

 

The one I’ll never forgive is myself.

 

Because, in the end, I didn’t steal your heart.

 

You stole mine.

**Author's Note:**

> in which i torture my faves because angST


End file.
